


even after a lifetime, it's still you

by onigiriyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Editor!Chanyeol, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerbottom!Baekhyun, Requited Unrequited Love, Smut, Whipped Park Chanyeol, author!baek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigiriyeollie/pseuds/onigiriyeollie
Summary: wherein chanyeol, baekhyun’s editor, has been pining for baekhyun, an author, for years now, and baekhyun? he’s kind of an idiot.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris (past), Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic, please don't be so hard on me:((, and if ever there will be some improvements needed, please do leave a comment!

**chapter one**

baekhyun was just having his usual cup of coffee at 3 am in the morning, lights still on, lounging in his living room, notebook on his coffee table and a pen in hand as he was sitting on his carpet, because he has a book to finish, when suddenly, a familiar ringtone rang out loud, loud enough to echo through his huge, but cozy lounge room. he grumbled in annoyance but went to pick it up anyway, glasses sliding down his nose but before it could fall, he pushed it back.

“hello? this is baekhyun speaking, what do you want now, chanyeol?” he said as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“can you please sleep now, baek? i thought we already dealt with this?” chanyeol exasperated through the phone.

“yeah but that doesn’t mean i follow what you say.” baekhyun chuckled.

“please, for the love of god, just fucking sleep already!”

“no.” baekhyun smirked, chanyeol could feel it through the phone.

“you have a fan sign tomorrow!” chanyeol shouted, not caring how loud his voice got.

“chanyeollie, it’s 3 am, please don’t scream.” 

“sorry, can’t help that i'm concerned for you.” chanyeol rolled his eyes, baekhyun could practically see him.

“do you like me or something, chanyeollie?” baekhyun absentmindedly said, as he continued writing in his notebook.

“w-what? what made you say that? of course not! i-i even hate you right now!” he spluttered.

“oho~? what is this? big chanyeollie stuttering?” baekhyun teased, as stopped writing but instead, he drew little hearts on his notebook.

“ i always stutter around you, dumbass, can’t you see it already?” he muttered.

“what do you mean?” baekhyun asked. chanyeol could already see him turn his head like a cute puppy.

“that i’m this close to losing it, that’s why, because you’re not sleeping.” and with that, chanyeol immediately ended the call, not caring whether baekhyun would answer or not.

“w-what? chanyeol? chanyeol? hey!” baekhyun yelled, not expecting chanyeol to end the call. for some odd reason, he wanted another answer from chanyeol, not just him saying that he is concerned about him. thinking about it made his heart beat a little bit faster.

‘what am i thinking? i’m getting damn palpitations, the coffee must be getting through me..’ he shook his head, hands scratching his head. ‘i should sleep now..’ he thought as he cleaned up the mess before heading to his bedroom. but baekhyun has been drinking coffee since high school, he rarely gets palpitations because he’s kind of immune to coffee now.

**********

chanyeol clutched his phone to his chest after he ended the phone call. 

‘damn you, byun baekhyun, you keep on messing with me.’ 

“well, i don’t care if you get heavy eye bags tomorrow, you’ll look like a zombie in front of your fans and you’ll be getting marker ink smudged all over your hands!” he huffed as he tucked himself into bed and went to sleep. he doesn’t really care if baekhyun has heavy eye bags, he’s already seen it too many times to count, even since high school; he still looks beautiful in his eyes anyway, and he never gets tired of the pretty sight. even after seven years.

**********

“good morning, chanyeol!” kim jongin sing-songed as he danced around chanyeol.

“good morning to you too, jongin. i take it that you got laid?” he sighed.

“how’d you know?”

“you’ve been literally dancing the whole week. we’ve known each other since middle school.”

“well, i don’t know if you know this, but.. i’m dating kyungsoo!”

“i know.”

“i know, we’re really discree- huh?”

“i saw you guys making out in the convenience store, you thought you guys were careful, but you guys were loud.” chanyeol said.

“i didn’t need to hear you locking lips with kyungsoo, i was so traumatized.” he shivered as he remembered the scene, jongin’s hands cupping kyungsoo’s ass, and the said man hands all over jongin’s hair, pulling him closer into their shared liplock.

he was kind of jealous. oh how he wanted it to be him and baekhyun. it wasn’t the first time he imagined he and the baekhyun being all so in love, in fact, he probably dreamt about it more than a million times already. 

he sighed, remembering baekhyun was supposed to come to work in an hour, one hour earlier than their usual working time. he grabbed his phone from his back pocket and dialed the man who he despised, yet loved the most. as soon as he heard the man’s voice, he instantly said, 

“byun. baekhyun. where the hell are you?” he almost yelled.

“oh my dear chanyeollie, i’m right behind you.” he heard baekhyun say. his face instantly turned into that of a tomato. embarrassed by his behavior, he just hung his head down in shame, and muttered, 

“oh, you should have called me, baek, i thought you were gonna be late, as usual.” he whispered as baekhyun moved closer. 

“someone called me yesterday and told me not to stay up so late, luckily for him, i listened to the guy.”

chanyeol looked at him, heart skipping a beat faster, ‘he still looks pretty, even with those eye bags. it’s the first time he came early today, after so many years, ever since _him._ could he have fallen in love again? with who, though? why couldn’t it be me? i mean, i’m pretty much a loser. but baekhyun, _oh byun baekhyun_ , so perfect but so out of my reach..’

his thoughts were stopped because baekhyun held his face in his hands, and then saying, 

“chanyeollie? are you okay? why do you look like you’re gonna cry?” 

he looked so concerned, it made the butterflies in his tummy fly even higher, it’s like he could feel them in his esophagus, but, he liked the feeling, his heart was hammering in his chest, because of it, he was close to spilling out his feelings, 

“i- i’m alright..”

chanyeol pried baekhyun’s hands off his face and went to the restroom, not acknowlegding , not missing the look of baekhyun's sad look on his beautiful face.


	2. chapter two [M!!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: baek jacks off to his thoughts of yeol, mentions of pussy (to refer to baek's hole), pain kink mentioned, powerbottom!baek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't forget to read the warnings! but there are also warnings down below
> 
> WARNINGS: baek jacks off to his thoughts of yeol, mentions of pussy (to refer to baek's hole), pain kink mentioned, powerbottom!baek
> 
> enjoy:))

**chapter two**

baekhyun was wondering what he did to piss (?) chanyeol off, he was a bit hurt why he brushed him off like he was just a mere bug, but why did it kind of hurt a bit? he was used to chanyeol’s odd behavior around him, but why is he suddenly feeling something from it? 

‘must be the sandwich.. i forgot to check when the ham expired, probably’ he thought as he went to his office.

weird thing was, baekhyun always made sure his food was not contaminated or anything before eating or cooking them. but that didn’t stop baekhyun from the fact he was probably attracted to chanyeol. but then again, why am i so affected with the things he says and does today and yesterday? 

‘i really did eat something weird today..’ he says, more like convinces himself.

“there’s no way i like that absolute meathead, he’s such a nerd, wait- i’m a nerd too though, but i prefer bad boys, i love dominant ones! chanyeol probably doesn’t know how to please a man, he’s probably a virgin at that.’ he thought.

‘what if.. i would be his first..’ his ears turned red at the thought.

he imagines himself corrupting chanyeol, teaching the virgin what it feels like to be inside of an ass, inside of him, baekhyun would be riding him, chanyeol would just sit there and look pretty for him while he would use his cock to please himself as if chanyeol wasn’t there, baekhyun would make sure that chanyeol’s cock would be at a certain angle so his cock would hit his prostate. he’d milk his cock when chanyeol would climax, he’d make sure the sex would be so good that, afterwards, chanyeol would be always be thinking of baekhyun when he’d jack himself off or-

shit. 

baekhyun was hard. so hard, that he could feel himself leaking precum through his boxers. he couldn’t believe it, he was so wet just from imagining himself taking chanyeol’s virginity. bad idea that he wore a formal attire today, but then again, he had a fan sign starting in like, an hour. 

fuck it, right? 

he tried pulling the suit down to hide his erection without being so obvious that he was hiding his dick, and then he quickly ran to the restroom, suit still being pulled down. he’s just going to relieve himself and be fast with it. when he opened the door to the comfort room, he looked down to check the cubicles if someone was there or not, he sauntered to the second to the last cubicle, not checking the last stall because he was sure no one was there anyway, and even if someone would be there, he won’t know him anyway.

as he opened the door of the water-closet, he palmed himself in his tight suit. he was going to explode because his cock was aching oh so painfully against his tight restraints. baekhyun was impatiently unbuckling his belt, pulled the zipper down and unbuttoned his pants before sitting on the toilet, he freed his cock from his boxers, shivering when his pink, leaking cock met the cold air. when he wrapped his dominant hand around his cock and the other hand unbuttoning the suit, he moaned at the contact when his hand pinched his own nipple. he thought about chanyeol, how big his cock would be, and how it would feel in his little, pink pussy.

“o-ohh!” he whimpered, dipping his nail in his slit and hissing when he felt a bit of pain, he always had a bit of pain kink within him, whether he would admit it or not. he knew he couldn’t finger his pussy right now so he made it up by retracting his hand from his cock and attacked both nipples instead, watching as his his little cock twitching as he pinched and caressed his nipples, he’d make chanyeol choke on his cock first, on a 69 position, while baekhyun would blow him, too, showing chanyeol how to suck cock by demonstrating it on the other’s own cock. and then after that, he’d make chanyeol eat his ass, he would teach the other to insert his tongue in, while fucking his fingers in and out of his little, cute pussy.

he was nearing his climax at the thought, he finally stroked his cock again, rubbing his other hand on his cockhead, hips stuttering because of the sensitivity, and finally, he came with a whimper,, 

“ahh, chanyeol! chanyeol! i-i’m cumming! c-cumming,” he came all over the door of the cubicle and the floor. he continued to sit for a bit, mind still in his post-orgasm state, and when he finally came back, he cleaned his softened cock and his mess, tried to fix his wrinkled suit by smoothening the wrinkled out until it looked decent ( it didn’t) enough, and fixed his appearance. he exited the comfort room with a heavy heart, he couldn’t believe he jacked off to the thought of his best friend, plus, chanyeol was pissed off at him. he sighed and prayed that the rest of the day would turn out alright unlike the scene this morning, he almost made chanyeol cry. baekhyun hoped he would forgive him as soon as possible, but he himself couldn’t even look at him, not after masturbating to the thought of his best friend. baekhyun only sighs as he gets ready for the fan sign.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's basically it 😭 baek basically jacks off to yeol, hope you enjoyed today's double update!! i'll make sure to do more hehe (when i have time ofc:))
> 
> my twt: @onigiriyeollie

**Author's Note:**

> you can also follow me on my twt @onigiriyeollie (https://twitter.com/onigiriyeollie) for updates about this fic! thank you so much for taking the time to read my story!! i hope you have a wonderful day today:))


End file.
